Dear Santa Advent
by mid20sfan86
Summary: Everyday, a new letter will go up by a Harry Potter character, from now until the twenty-fourth. Count to Christmas is on!
1. Harry Potter

A/N: From now until Christmas, I am going to put up a letter from a Harry Potter character every day! I wasn't home the past two days, so I had to wait until today to put up yesterdays letter. In the end there will be twenty-four letters. I won't be home until late Christmas day but the final chapter will be about each of the characters Christmas days. There will probably be some next Gen characters as well as probably the Marauders. So I'm not just sticking to Harry's generation.

Wizarding Christmas is different. Santa doesn't get around my reindeer but by the floo network, and he has a timeturner. Muggles is the same as ours, of course.

* * *

Dear Santa,

Hi, my name is Harry James Potter. I am six-years-old now. I hope that the reindeer are happy! My teacher taught us a song about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. I like that song. I always yell it when we sing. I am not the only one, other people like yelling it too. We are going to sing it for the Christmas pageant. I will sing so you can hear, ok? Guess what! I get to dress up like an elf because I am the smallest in the class. All the littler people in my class get to dress up like elves. I don't know if you know, but Dudley gets to pretend to be you! Dudley is my cousin. I live with my aunt and uncle because my parents died when I was a baby. I miss them.

I don't want a lot this year, just at least one present that isn't broken. I've tried very hard to be a good boy this year. Please don't forget me this year, please Santa. I've never had a real toy before. Can I please please have a gift this year? I do all my chores at home, I get good grades at school and my teacher says I am a very good boy. I don't mind what gift you give me, I'd just like to know what it's like to open a present! Please Santa. I am going to put a picture I drew up you in here.

P.S. i had help with this letter by a big kid named lisa pearson so can she have prezent to? She don't know that i put this part in! please thank her for being a good big girl. she is 10!

Harry James Potter.


	2. Ron Weasley

Hi Santa!

my name is Ron Weesley! i am 5 but soon i will be 6. i write a letter to you last year remeber? i like the gift i got thank you! i still have 5 brothers and 1 sister. do you remeber them? Bill is a big big boy now! he is now 14! that is so old… i'll never be that big. charlie is 12 now he goes to hogwars too remeber i told you about it bfor? he is there too! percy he is 9 can't wait to go and neither can the twins fred and george they are 7 and they drive mummy up the wall… she say it all the time! they are funny but i wish they didn't pick on me. i like when they bug percy he is ano they said but i don't know what it means

ok so can i please please have a real broom this year? mummy and daddy can't afford one so can you get one please! i am big enough for a real one and then ginny my little sister she is 4 can have myne.

thank you and we'll leave milk and cookies by the fire place for you don't get lost in the floo! say hi to ms claus to!

i wrote this all by myself this year! sometimes i asked daddy how to spell a word.

by

Ron Weesley

* * *

A/N: In case you didn't know, I am sure that Charlie's birthday is December 12th, so that's why he is starting his first year at age twelve since he wasn't eleven by September first. Hermione is tomorrow.


	3. Hermione Granger

Dear Father Christmas

My name is Hermione Granger. I just turned six three months ago. I don't know if you remember me, I wrote to you last year too. My mummy and daddy are doing very good but they still won't let me eat candy. It might not be a good idea for you to fill my stocking with candy this year. Fruit and little toys are okay. I still don't have a little brother or sister. I might next year; maybe I'll cross my fingers. It gets so lonely around here. I haven't made any new friends this year but I don't mind. This year I'd like some more new books. I can reader bigger books now! Please don't send me any little kid books. I read better than anyone my age! I know how to spell good too; I am the best in the class. I would like some toys too. I'd like to add to my Barbie's. I also want a new doll as well.

P.S. Well leave out some milk for you but no cookies, cavities remember.

Love Hermione Granger.

* * *

Next chapter will be Luna Lovegood


	4. Luna Lovegood

Dear Santa

Hi! My name is Luna Lovegood I am six. I've never written to you before but I wanted to this year. Thank you for the presents you gave me last year. My daddy is the editor of a magazine called the Quibbler. I am going to send you a magazine for a present because you always leave us presents. There is an article in there about you. Daddy wouldn't let me read it but he said it's interesting. He also said he believes it. Let me know if you've seen any of the crumple horned snorkacks! Daddy has been trying to find them, but we haven't yet. If you leave him some pictures, he'd be happy. I don't really know what I want this year. Mummy told me to just ask for a surprise, so maybe I will. I like surprises the best. We'll leave out some Gurdyroot juice for you, it's yummy. I'll ask mummy to make you some Freshwater Plimply Soup as well. I expect you'll be cold after flying around on a unicorn Christmas Eve. I heard their fast! I guess they must be for you to get around the world in one night. Hope you dress warmly.

Luna.

* * *

I think Luna probably would have been intelligent at a young age as well Hermione, so that's why her spelling isn't bad. She believes in strange things but I can't see her as a dumb since she is in Ravenclaw. All the characters will be ages 5 or 6 when they write their letters.

Neville is next... and his is going to be sad. Probably sadder than Harry's. Just a warning.


	5. Neville Longbottom

dear santa

gran told me to rite to you to tell you what i want for krismas this year i dont want much this year i get lots of gifts so i dont really want that eviry year i visit my mummy and daddy at st mungos gran told me they are insane but i dont no what that means all i no is that they dont no me and they dont talk and i wish they did ive see other kids my age with there mummys and daddys but they talk and play with them other kids dont live with there grans i luv my gran but i want my mummy and daddy to no who i am i want them to talk to me and play with me i no you are magical santa so if you can help them so they are not insane no more it will be better then any toy you can give me i guess i should tell you my name so you no what to do i am neville longbottom i am 6 years old now you have come to give me gifts befor gran used to rite for me but i am lerning to read and rite now so she said to do it by myself i am glad bcuz i dont want her to read this i no how to put a letter on an owl now so i am going to send this rite away to you i no gran sumtimes sends letter by the floo but im not allowed to use it by myself but i no your address so i hope this gets to you ive been a very good boy and gran is happy becuz ive improoved on reading and riting she said my mummy and daddy wuld be prowd so can you show this letter to them when you make them better

neville longbottom

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I went out tonight, I'll have Ginny's up next. I was doing the main DA members first. I'll do Fred and George afterward, I've had a couple requests for them. They are going to write their letter together. After that I am probably going to switch to the Marauders, Lily and Snape, then the next Gen characters. I'll make sure to fit Draco and other people who are in Harry's time as well in. I was thinking of doing Dudley as well.


	6. Ginny Weasley

Dear Santa

My name is Ginny Weasley. i turned 6 in August this year. i've been a good girl although sumtimes i mite have played pranks on my big brothers. They started it first. All i want for cristmas this year is some new toys instead of old ones. All the toys i get are all handmedowns and i know its not my mummy and daddys fallt they dont have much muney but i know you have lots of toys for girls and boys if you can only give one to each of me and brothers that would be good even charlie and bill and percy who dont think you are real maybe its bcuz they are all in school now but it might not be a good idea to give fred and george prank stuff. ron would probably like a pet he wants percys rat scabbers and he already tried to adopt a garden gnome. daddy told me a story about a little boy named Harry Potter he is the boy who lived if you can get him a present too bcuz he saved the wizard world that would be good too maybe you heard of him. daddy says he lives with muggles and ron says that you even visit muggles so remember him too. dont forget mummy and daddy either mummy would like more knit and daddy would like some kind of muggle thing.

ps we well leave out milk and cookies too and we will make sure ron doesn't eat any.

Ginny Weasley


	7. Fred and George

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Dear Santa

I'm Fred

_I'm George_

We're twins!

_We turned six April 1st mummy says it's irawnik cause she thinks were trublemakers._

We really arent though. We might play a prank or two but its only just for fun.

_Speeking of pranks can we have some new joke stuff please?_

Mabe some fireworks.

_Mummy says were to little for them but you know better right santa?_

We will make sure Ron and Ginny dont touch them. They are 4 and 3.

_Yeah they are little not us._

We wont use them on Percy either.

_We just want to try them out thats all we will be careful._

We will be very good boys if you do bring them.

_Gooder then we are most of the time cause we are always good boys_

Well thats all we want this year.

_Mummy says we'll leave milk and cookies for you_

Fred

_George_


	8. Remus Lupin

dear santa

My name is Remus Lupin, I am 7 years old. I don't want toys or anything this year. I need your help. I know you have magic santa, magic that is different from wizards. Please if you can help me with this I will be a good boy forever and forever. I was bitten… by a werewolf last summer. Now when it's a full moon, I become a monster. Once upon a time werewolves were only in stories for me but now _I_ am one. Please, if you can help me, I'd be happy. The healers couldn't, but you can, right? I want to go to Hogwarts. I want to make friends. I can't if I am a werewolf. Please Santa, I've been a very good boy. You can ask my mummy and daddy, I never give them trouble.

I'll leave lots and lots of cookies out for you. The whole plate! A tall glass of milk too. You deserve it Santa. I bet you get dizzy from the floo network! I do.

Remus John Lupin


	9. James Potter

Deer santa

my name is James Potter there is so so much I want this year and i dont no where to start! well i have been a good boy this year i never give mummy and daddy truble well not a lot neway well daddy says i am big enuf for a real broom instead of a the toys 1s and thats all i have and he said he wuld teech me to fly wen i have a 1 so can i please have that? oh and a snitch too! and a qwafo and beeter clubs and blugers! daddy is going to teech me to play qwii i cant spell it but im sure u no wat i meen i need all the practice i can get before I start skool and thats in… well i am 6 now so 5 years i think i'll have to ask mummy

we'll leave milk and cookies out too we promise

* * *

  
A/N: From what I've heard James was very spoiled since he was an only child and a miracle as well, because his parents were really old. That's why I made his letter to Santa the way I did. I don't think he was really used to being told no.


	10. Peter Pettigrew

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

hi!

my name is peter Pettigrew and I am now 6 years old and I no ive been a very good boy this year and i met sum new friends too they live down the street they say i am a push over but im not i just like to have friends i never had any bfor! they are muggles so i cant tell them im really a wizard but sumtimes when we play i say i am and they are wizards too. did you no they no you too? they think you have flying reindeer though! they no you go through the fireplace but they think you come down the chimnee. i told them how it really is but they didnt beleev me. ne way i was hoping to have this new muggle akshun fig toy thing the boys all have them they dont move though i dont no what they are really they are those war peepo in the muggle world. sum wizard toys will be nice too.

* * *

  
Peter was trying to ask for soldier action figures in case anyone was wondering, just so he could play with his muggle friends.


	11. Sirius Black

Dear Santa

my name is Sirius Black. How are you doing? i dont no what I want this year except mabe you cood make it so that my cusins Bellatrix and Narcissa dont come this year. Andy can come but the other two pick on me a lot mabe you cood tell them not to pick on me no more. Bella says you rnt reel but i no you are bcuz you always bring me and Regulus presents we've both been very good boys this year and we will be happy with whatever you want to bring.

Sirius Black.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm a bit late with these. I wasn't feeling good. I had a bit of trouble with Sirius' letter because I can't see the Blacks as people who would tell their children about Santa. (Come to think of it, the Dursley's probably wouldn't either since it's considered 'imagination' and you know how they feel about that.)


	12. Severus Snape

Dear Santa.

My name is Severus Snape. What i want more than anything this is year is a potion to make me grow big enough to go to Hogwarts. i dont want to be at home all the time. Mummy tells me all about Hogwarts i will have friends there, i can do magic, so if you can bring an aging potion to make me eleven years old i will be very happy also some new books about hexes too ive read thru mummys already but maybe you should make sure daddy doesnt see he dont like magic too much oh and maybe you can bring a potion that he can take to make him happier so he dont fight with mummy no more i dont like when they argue all the times he needs sumthing to keep him happy.

Severus Snape.


	13. Lily Evans

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Dear Santa.

Hi! My name is Lily Evans. I have an older sister named Petunia. I just turned six years old! She turned seven. We both want lots of dolls this year. A new tea set too. I need new books too. Ive already read all mine already over and over again. We both have been very good girls this year. Petunia always cleans up she likes to clean i guess. She dont like coming into my room much cuz its messy. well its not messy she just thinks it is. mummy says its lucky to have her around or else the house might always be messy. ive get good grades in school and i do my homework all the time. sometimes i do weird things too but i dont know what it means Petunia likes to pretend i dont and i just imagin it but i dont think i do.

anyway we're going to leave out some milk and cookies and a carrot for rodolph!

Lily Evans

* * *

A/N: Next chapters will be some of the next Gen kids. I don't think I'm going to do Lily and James for it though. Probably Albus, Rose, Scorpius and if you want to see other ones let me know. Then I'll go back to Draco and Dudley. And if you want to see other people besides that let me know.


	14. Rose Weasley

Dear Santa

My name is Rose Weasley. I am six and a half years old. I come from a very very big family. I have grandparents and lots of uncles and aunts and cousins too. One of them is my age his name is Albus. We are best friends. Some of my older cousins go to a school called Hogwarts now. I'm a half blood. My mummy is a witch but she came from muggles and my daddy is a pure blood wizard but blood don't matter daddy says. my mummy told me that in the muggle world you go around the around with reindeer and a sled but in the wizard world you just use the floo… oh and my aunt Luna says that you ride a unicorn (but she says some silly things sometimes) around the world. Which is it? How do you do it anyway in one night? Anyway I wanted some new dolls this year. And some play dress up clothes too. Ive been a very good girl and I know how to share with my brother Hugo. He is four. I'm good at sharing because I come from a big big family!

PS I don't know what we're going to leave out for you this year. Mummy and daddy haven't decided. Mummy doesn't want to leave out cookies but daddy does. They argue about it every year! So it's going to be a surprise.

Rose Weasley


	15. Albus Potter

Dear Santa

My name is Albus Severus Potter but people call me Al! i like Al better. i was named after two head masters! you can call me Al too. im already six and i have been very good even when James bothers me. he likes to tease me sumtimes but i try not to fite with him becuz mummy gets very angry wen we fight and i don't like when she yells. this year id like some quidditch robes please that say A Potter on them. james got some for this birthday and id like some too and then we can wear them when we play quidditch against the cousins. its always a big family thing all the uncles and aunts and cousins play… well aunt Hermione doesnt and neither do the really little kids like Lily or Hugo or Roxy or… well you no who they all are. They don't play and this is my second year to play so i do need the robes please.

we will leave milk and cookies for you


	16. Scorpius Malfoy

dear santa

my name is Scorpius Malfoy. i am seven years old now this is the first letter ive written by myself usually mummy wants to help but i am big enough now to do it myself. well i get lots of gifts so i don't know what i want this year. mummy says ive outgrown my robes already and she was telling father that so maybe new robes to make her happy. as for me? well i heard a new firebolt is coming out but its not released but maybe i can have it early? father usually does manage to get them early or grandfather does. maybe you could get mummy to have a baby too? i get so lonely sumtimes and a lot of people i know have brothers and sisters i dont mind sharing my toys cuz i got so many anyway the baby can have my old toys.

ps fathers says we will leave cookies and firewhiskey out he says you will prefer that to milk.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to do Draco (probably will seem strange to see his letter after his son's) and then Dudley's. I've had requests for the Black sisters and people like Albus, Minerva, etc. There will only be six letters left after Draco and Dudley, so I'll do Bellatrix, since she'd probably be the most interesting out of the black sisters, Albus, Minerva, Filch, Fleur and then Viktor. Then on the 25th unless I am busy with Christmas I'll write up how each of the children's days went.


	17. Draco Malfoy

dear santa

my name is draco malfoy and i am six years old i don't know why mummy wants me to write to you for presents if you don't get me one father will becuz we are rich bet we have more money then you even though you got all those elves making toys but you don't sell them so i don't know how you get what father calls profit but maybe its just magic are you a pureblood too your not a mudblood are you? must not be if you are so powerful father says mudbloods are bad and only purebloods are good except if they are blud traters are you one? hope not you seem nice anyway and i like your story and i have been a good boy i am never bad ever and i have lots of friends too but two of them are slow but they can be fun um i don't know what i want you to give me this year maybe a new broom? NO CLOTHES! i don't need new clothes please just whatever toys you can find i saw a toy quidditch pitch with players that fly! maybe you can give me that then but maybe candy too i like candy it's good i think you will know in the end what to give me santa

ps um daddy says we will leave out cookies and butterbeer i thawt you liked milk but daddy says you don't i guess you are like my daddy he cant even drink milk it makes him sick

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry. I've been so busy lately that I don't even have the chance to check my email, let alone write letters. So much to do before Christmas. By the way, I am switching Filch to Hagrid.

I can see Draco being very spoiled when he was small.


	18. Dudley Dursley

deer santa

i am dudley dursley i am six years old now my teacher told us to rite to u and she will mail the leters for us um i want a new bike and some toy cars one with a remote i want some new movies too and some candy chokolit please and i want some new games and some new gi joes and dump trucks for a sand box and a swing set in the back yard no clothes or books please and dont bring the freek any toys please he is riting a leter to u to but he dont desirve presents he is a bad bad bad boy and he takes munee frum mummy and daddy! he wears my clothes! mabe u cood just take him away when u cum we dont want him no 1 does

i rote this letter by myself! a big kid Stoo wonted to help but i do it myself i no how to rite and i am the smartist in the class! the freek is stoopid!

ne way mummy and daddy will leave you cookies and eggnog

* * *

A/N: I liked Dudley after Deathly Hallows, but remember what he was like before the Dementor attack. He was as cruel to Harry as his parents. I could see him repeating their beliefs when he was a little boy.


	19. Bellatrix Black

Dear santa

my name is Bellatrix Black i am writing to tell you what i want this year and you better not ignore it this yeer like you did last year! i want a wand so i can do magic but you must not tell mum or dad or my sisters! they wood not no anyway they are too little but mabe you shood not tell them you gave me wand then they are six. i need to no magic and i will not use it on my sisters or my cusins even if sirius needs it i just wanna know magic befor i go to school! i cant wait to go. if you dont give me a wand this yeer when i am bigger im gonna visit you and you will not want that so be nice… and i am always always a good girl!


	20. Albus Dumbledore

Dear Santa.

My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am six-years-old. I don't know for sure if you are real. Mummy says you are, but sometimes I wonder. Anyway, if you are real I would like some new books. I am also writing for my little brother and sister. My brother likes goats so maybe you could give him a toy goat. My sister is too little so she will be happy with any baby toys you give her.


	21. Minerva McGonagall

Dear Santa

My name is Minerva but mummy and daddy call me Minnie. I would very much like a pet kitty. Please, please, please! See my parents think I am too little for my own pet. I am already six years old! I am big enough now. I've always liked kitties. Last year when I asked you gave me a stuffed kitty. So I will be more spesifik this time. I want a real cat. Not a kitten. Please! I will take good care of it. Then when I am big enough I can take it to Hogwarts with me. Thats a school I will got to when I am eleven. That won't be for a long time still. Thank you for the present last year.

P.S. Mummy said she will make sure to leave cookies and milk out for you.

* * *

A/N: Just a three left now. Hagrid, Fleur and Viktor. Some of these have been hard to write because the word processor I use autocorrects. I'll be sure to get the last three up on the last three days. Depending on what Christmas is like since I'll be with family, I may or may not get the final chapter up until later.


	22. Rubeus Hagrid

deer santa

i am Rubeus Hagrid i am six years old this yeer i dont look like it i am very very big for my age i can pick up my dad wen i want to he thinks it is funny wen i do that i havent wrote you bfor but i herd a story abowt you and wont to write see wen i woz a baby my mummy left me and i wood like it if she came home i think my dad wonts her bak too that is all i wont for kristmas pleeze you dont have to breeng toys if i can have my mummy bak that will be enuff

Rebeus Hagrid.

o and i theenk we will be leaving sum pie and butterbeer out for you


	23. Fleur Delacore

deer santa

my name is Fleur Delacore i am six now and i am very lonely i wood like very much for a little sister or brother if you cood bring one for me or tell the stork to i am very happy my maman and daddy luv me they say i am bewtiful and strange peepo like me too but I get very lonely with only my maman or daddy to talk to i got lots and lots of toys but sumtimes I get bored still and i will not be in skool for a while but that is ok i don't want to leave my maman or daddy for a very very long time anyway i have been a very good girl and if you kant breeng me a sister or brother then mabe i kan have some dresses? i like looking all pritty for daddy oh and i will need new shoos to go with the dress and maybe some dolls too?

thank you Fleur

* * *

A/N: I saw Maman in the Harry Potter books so I used that. And from the love that Fleur has for her little sister, I thought that maybe she was someone Fleur had been hoping to have in her life. Though she won't come for a while since Fleur is 17 or 18 in the GoF. So she would have been 9 or 10 then.

Anyway, tomorrow will be the last letter.


	24. Viktor Krum

Dear Santa,

My name is viktor krum and i love quidditch! someday i am going to be a famiss player and everyone will no me i saw a game not too long ago with mummy and daddy and i want to be just like them my daddy says i am very good already and i am only six but i need a better broom i am using daddys old one but i need one of the new ones that are out oh and a snitch too and maybe a robe too we have the other quidditch stuff but i lost the snitch a long time ago so i need a new one and maybe you can ask daddy if he can make a quidditch pitch too

Thank you

Viktor krum

Ps we well leave treats for you!


	25. Christmas Day

It was a beautiful Christmas morning. There was some snow falling to the ground, but it wasn't stormy out. Harry felt very hopeful that morning. He knew he was going to finally get a real gift that day. Dudley was very impatient. For once in his life, he didn't want to eat; he just wanted to open presents.

When finished eating, the family went into the living-room. Three stockings were hung, one for Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. Harry didn't have his own stocking, he'd never owned one. He had hoped that maybe Santa would leave one for him this year, but maybe he didn't deliver stockings, just toys.

"All right, sit down," Vernon told the family. "I'll hand out the gifts."

Harry wondered what Uncle Vernon would think when he saw there was a toy from Santa for him as well. He sat down on the floor, not too far from the tree. Dudley sat closer, he eyed the presents with a greedy look on his face. The day before, there had been a large pile, but it had grown a lot over night.

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley had large stacks of presents in front of them. Harry waited patiently for his present from the Dursley's (which would be some broken toy of Dudley's) and his gift from Santa. Nothing came.

Finally, Vernon handed Harry a very badly wrapped present. It was the gift from his family. There were no other gifts under the tree at that point. No toy from Santa. He had been forgotten again, even though he'd asked for a present. Tears were in his eyes as he opened the gift from his aunt and uncle. Inside was an old, ripped pair of jeans which Dudley had once owned.

Clothes, ones that wouldn't even fit, or keep him warm in the winter, that's all he got. He tried to keep his face straight as he looked at his aunt and uncle.

"Thank you," he said.

He watched as Dudley tore through the gifts from his parents, Aunt Marge and Santa. No stocking gifts, no presents, no new toys for Harry. He didn't even have the loving family… he had nothing. He was nothing.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Go see who that is boy," Uncle Vernon snapped at him.

Harry got up and headed to the door sadly. Why had he been forgotten again? He'd been a very good boy, he had done the chores he was asked to do, he didn't fight Dudley, he got good grades and still, Santa hadn't given him a gift, and the teacher had mailed his letter. He and Dudley had both received letters from Santa.

Hadn't the letter said that Santa would bring him a gift? That he was looking forward to visiting Harry? Had the Dursley's written back to him and told him not to bring a gift for their nephew?

Harry opened the door. There, on the front step stood Lisa Pearson, his older student buddy from school. She was holding a box that was wrapped with smiling Santa Clauses. She was also holding a small stocking.

"Did you get a present from Santa?" she asked him.

"No," Harry said sadly.

"That's what I thought. For some reason, Santa dropped your gift off at my place with my stuff too. I wrote him a letter and told him not to forget you, so that must be why," she said.

She was smiling, but he thought he saw sadness in her eyes as well. Harry was happy though, he hadn't been forgotten!

"I did that too. When you left, I wrote a P.S. I told him to make sure you got presents too!" Harry said excitedly. "No wonder. Silly Santa!"

"Yes," she said as she handed him his gifts. "Very silly. Listen Harry, I have to get going, that's my dad in the car waiting. Merry Christmas, I'll see you in school after break."

"Merry Christmas," Harry said.

He thought she looked as if she was crying now, but that was strange. It was Christmas. He shut the door, and hurried to his cupboard. He would hide his gifts in there until later. He didn't want his family to know about it. What if they decided to take his stuff away?

"Who was that?" Uncle Vernon asked when Harry entered the living-room.

"Oh, wrong house," Harry said as he scooped up his new old jeans. "Wanted the people next door."

Later, he opened the gift Santa had left him. It was a toy truck, the one he'd described to Lisa, and he had told her that he wanted it for Christmas. She must have told Santa all about it. Next he went through his stocking. There were small candies, some small toys, a delicious chocolate bar and a candy cane.

"Thank you Santa," Harry whispered.

Maybe Santa knew it was better to deliver it to Lisa's place. Dudley would be jealous of the truck. Harry would have to make sure it stayed hidden. It was a good thing none of them ever visited his cupboard.

* * *

  
The Weasley Christmas was always loud and hectic, but the house was full of good smells and excited voices. This woke Ron up. He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Ginny was singing silly Christmas songs; Fred and George had done something to anger Percy; Charlie and Bill were begging to try some firewhiskey that night.

"No boys, you aren't old enough yet," Molly said.

"I'm fourteen years old," Bill protested. "I'm old enough mum, the kids at school my age have managed to-"

"You'd better not be one of them," Molly snapped. "No alcohol!"

Bill didn't say anything else. He just frowned at his food.

"Can we open presents now, oh puh-lease!" Ginny yelled.

"After breakfast. I've already sorted your gifts into piles, Bill, Charlie if you can help Ron and Ginny with their gifts-"

"I don't need no help mummy," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs. "I'm big enough to do it myself."

"Yeah and we want to open our own gifts," Charlie protested.

"Mum, Fred and George are gone," Percy said.

"Woohoo!"

"Wow…"

"Aw, another sweater from mum."

"No fireworks _again_ this year!"

"Uh oh," Ginny sang as Molly stomped off to the sitting-room. "Fred and George opened their presents too early!"

"Well, we might as well join them," Arthur said. "Let's go kids."

Ron and Ginny instantly jumped out of their chairs and ran into the sitting room, the rest of the family were quick to follow. Molly sighed when she saw them all come in, and pointed out where everyone's piles were. Ron went over to his, pleased about the size this year. He spotted the one from Santa, but it was small, there was no way a broom could fit in the package, not unless Santa shrunk it.

He opened the gift, he hoped maybe Santa had decided- no… it had to do with Quidditch though. They were tiny Quidditch figurines who really did fly. Next year he'd have to explain better to Santa he guessed.

"Well, everyone find their sweaters, I want to take a family picture," Molly shouted through the excited shouts.

Ron looked around for the traditional lumpy package. He ripped it open, his heart sank. It was maroon; didn't she know any other colour?

* * *

Hermione woke up early. She was very excited, it was Christmas! She got out of bed, and ran downstairs. First she went to where the veggies and the milk had sat by the fireplace the night before. They were all gone! Even the dip was empty, and the kids at school had told her that Santa wouldn't like Veggies and dip.

"Good morning, Hermione," her mother said as she entered the living-room.

"Santa ate everything," Hermione informed her mother.

"I see that, come eat some breakfast dear, and then we'll open some presents."

"What if Santa brought me candy?" Hermione asked as she took her mother's hand.

"It's Christmas, it will be all right if he did I suppose. I don't think he did though. Your father and I wrote to him as well, we asked that he didn't bring you any."

After breakfast, Hermione opened her presents. She didn't rip through them, she just opened them, maybe her mother wanted to save the wrapping paper. Santa had brought her everything she asked for. She had some new books, and some new Barbie's as well. Her stocking was full of small toys, along with some healthy snacks, and a tooth brush too. Santa must know her parents very well.

* * *

  
Christmas morning, Luna's father woke her up early by blowing through a horn. She hurried downstairs, ready to open her presents, but her mother made her eat first. Afterward, they all sat down to open their presents.

"I have a surprise for you, Luna," Mr. Lovegood said.

"Ooh, what is it, daddy?"

"I managed to get a picture of Santa riding his unicorn," he told her.

"I want to see!" Luna answered ecstatically.

She hurried to climb onto her fathers lap. He produced a picture of a smiling chubby man, dressed as Santa, he was waving. Something seemed off about the unicorn to Luna though, why wasn't it moving as well?

"Daddy, the unicorn isn't moving," Luna said.

"In real pictures, unicorns don't move," he answered quickly.

"Oh okay," she answered. "I want to open presents now.

Quickly, she ran to her pile of gifts. There were a variety of new toys for her and a new toy broom as well. She had needed a new one, she had been getting too big for her old one, and she was too nervous to fly on a real one yet. The best gift was the proof that Santa did indeed ride a unicorn, how silly that people thought he used the floo network!

* * *

  
Christmas morning for Neville always felt depressing. He couldn't remember a Christmas when he had last been happy. None of the gifts he got pleased him. New toys, what joy could they bring? All he wanted was to have his parents know who he was. Everyone else in the family was ecstatic, but he wasn't. He knew how to pretend though.

"Shown any magical powers yet?" Great Uncle Algie asked his gran.

Another reason to be sad, everyone thought that there was a possibility that he was a squib. Maybe he was. Neville pretended to read the new book he had gotten, but he listened to the whispered conversation around him. Someday he'd make them all proud!

After he opened his presents, he and his gran went off to St. Mungo's. He felt some hope now. Had Santa visited them? Would they know that he, Neville Longbottom was their son? His gran kept a tight hold on his hand while they walked through the hospital. When he was three, he had gotten lost during a visit, so she always made sure to keep an eye on him.

They entered his parents ward. They of course seemed happy to see him, but still they didn't know who he was. There were other people visiting with family members as well, so his gran took curtains and covered the beds.

"Hi mummy, hi daddy," Neville said.

He should have known, if the Healers couldn't help them, Santa most certainly couldn't. He put on a happy face for his gran, but inside he was crying. He told his parents that he knew how to read and write now. His gran told them that he hadn't managed to do magic yet, but it was still early, very early.

"With parents like you, he will be," she said.

As they started to leave, Neville felt a tug on his hand. He turned to see his mother smiling down at him. She was holding something in her hand. Slowly, he reached out to take whatever it was. It was a candy wrapper. Neville smiled at her, he felt hopeful… she had never did this before. Was Santa already working his miracle?

* * *

  
It was hard to ever sleep in at the Weasley household. People were shouting excitedly, the twins were running around and laughing. Percy was shouting at them to be quiet. Molly was shouting about something. Ginny just lay in her bed, she was excited for Christmas, but she didn't want to get up yet.

Moments later, Charlie strode into her bed.

"Let's go Gin, Gin," he said. "Christmas time! Wait until you see what I got you."

She smiled, and jumped out of bed. Okay, she was expecting the hand-me-downs, but did it really matter either way? Percy, Charlie and Bill were home. They always had yummy food, and Christmas was always a happy time in the Weasley home, what did gifts matter anyway? She loved her large family.

"I got you something too, Charlie!" she yelled as she ran into his arms.

He didn't care how big she got; he still carried her around as if she were a baby. Her gift to him was just a card she had made herself, with some candy, but he wouldn't care. They always loved her gifts, even the twins never complained. She wondered if they got their firecrackers this year. For as long as she could remember, they were always asking for them.

Downstairs, it was pandemonium. Percy was chasing after Fred and George, he was shouting for them to give something back, Ron was chasing after Percy; he just wanted to be part of the chase. He liked to do everything his older brother did. Bill and their mother were arguing. Molly wanted him to get a hair cut before the other relatives arrived.

"You know you're Great Auntie Muriel will complain about it Bill, just a trim, please," she said.

"But mum, it's taken me ages to get it this long," Bill complained.

"Someday he can wear it in a pony-tail, like me!" Ginny exclaimed as Charlie set her down.

"That's what I am afraid of. Look Bill, just a trim. You'll have plenty of time in Hogwarts to grow it back," under her breath she muttered. "And I'll be sure to cut it off in the summer."

"All right, present time!" Arthur called. "Then we'll eat breakfast."

They had learned that it was better to open the presents first now, then to eat. Fred and George stopped in their tracks, Percy ran into them, and then Ron did. They all fell down together in a pile.

"Me too!" Ginny yelled.

She ran and dived into her brothers, who all let out shouts of protest.

"Immature, all of you," Percy muttered as he got up.

Once everyone settled down, they went to open their presents. Ginny hurried to her present pile and began to rip though them. Same purple sweater from her mother, the usual hand-me-down toys, gifts from relatives, they were new at least. She found the gift from Santa and ripped it open. It was a brand new doll that she could pretend to feed and it would burp.

"Wow," she said.

She opened Charlie's present last. It was a bag of chocolate frogs, even better. He had bought them for all the younger children. Fred and George were already eating theirs. He had gotten Percy and Bill Every-Flavour-Beans.

"Aw, Charlie, did you have to gift the little ones Chocolate?" Bill asked.

The twins were already giving Ron an identical evil grin…

* * *

  
Christmas morning was here. Fred and George woke up earlier then everyone else, and crept down the stairs.

"Shh!" Fred hissed as one of the stairs creaked.

"Can't help it," George said.

"Well, you're going to wake everyone else up," Fred argued back.

"Shh, we're outside of Ginny's room."

They continued down the stairs. As they hurried into the living-room, someone stepped out of the shadows. It was hard to tell who it was. It wasn't their parents; the person was too short to be their parents. It had to be one of their older brothers.

"You two go back to bed," he stepped in front of them so they could see who it was, Percy.

"Aw, Perce you wreck all our fun," George said.

"I heard you two whispering last night. Planning to sneak down here before everyone else. That isn't fair. Christmas time is for family! Now go back to bed," Percy said.

"You're not the boss of us," Fred said.

"I'll tell mum and dad!" Percy said.

"Santa?" A small voice asked.

They turned around to see little Ron rubbing his eyes with one hand, clutching a teddy-bear in his other arm. His pajamas were much too big for him. They all wondered if he was ever going to grow, he was almost smaller than Ginny.

"Ron, go back to bed," George said.

"I'm awake now," Ron said. "You woke me!"

"Wait to go," Percy said.

"It's your fault!" Fred shouted back.

"I wanna see Santa! Has he come?" Ron asked. "It still dark out."

"What is going on down here?"

Now Charlie was awake. He looked around the room, where Ron held his teddy-bear (they were all surprised that he wasn't scared of them because of the spider incident the year before) to Fred and George glaring at Percy.

"For people trying to sneak around, you three are bad at it," he said meaning the three older ones, not Ron.

"Charlie, where's Santa?" Ron asked.

"He's probably already left, we'd better all get to bed, otherwise mum will-"

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING UP!?"

Molly didn't like when the children snuck around through the night. She was always worried that one of them would hurt themselves. She always expected this on Christmas morning. Usually they respected her wishes, she looked to each of her son's faces, and she was shocked to see Ron awake.

"Charlie, Percy, I expected better from you," she said.

"They woke _me_ up," Charlie said. "I came down here because of the noise. I just got here."

"It was Fred and George, mum," Percy said. "Last night I heard them whispering that they were going to come down early. So I caught them for you. They woke Ron too."

"All of you know that I don't want you wandering around the house in the dark. I want you all to sit in the kitchen. You won't be opening any presents yet. No food either. We will wait until the others wake up," she said.

They all groaned. Bill could sleep for a long time. Ginny would be up soon, she was usually the one who woke the earliest every morning. They weren't sure about their father. All of them, but Percy headed out to the kitchen.

"Well, I am still tired so-"

"Oh no, Percy, you in the kitchen too, you were also wandering around when you weren't supposed to be."

Fred and George looked at each other gleefully. It was very rare that their older brother was scolded. Now, when he tried to get them in trouble, he only got himself in trouble. They hurried into the kitchen and sat down.

When everyone was awake later, after they ate, they hurried to open their gifts. Fred and George both ignored any present that didn't say Santa on them. When they each found their gift from him, they ripped them open.

"No fireworks," they said at the same time.

"Me got Fireworks!" Ginny shouted.

"What?" George asked.

"She didn't!"

"It's ours!" they said at the same time.

They ran over to her. She was clutching a book tightly to her chest and grinning.

"Where is your present from Santa?" George asked.

"Here, Bill say so," she answered.

"That's a book, Gin," Fred said. "Not fireworks."

"I got fireworks!" She said.

"Where?" Fred asked.

"Here!"

"That's a book Ginny," they said at the same time.

"I know," she answered. "Mummy read to me please."

She got up and walked over to her mother who lifted her onto her lap.

"Me too!" Ron shouted but when his father entered the room, he changed his mind. "Know what daddy?"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I saw Santa last night."

Fred and George looked at each other. They really didn't understand their little brother and sister at times. Any why didn't they get the fireworks?

"We're six, we're big enough," Fred muttered.

"Santa don't think so," George said in a sad voice. Then he perked up. "We got more presents to open Fred, let's go!"

* * *

A/N: About Ron, I know he gets tall in the books. I wanted to make him seem as if he didn't grow when he was little, so that when he did get his growth spurt's they'd all be surprised at how tall 'ickle Ronnie' has gotten.

* * *

  
Remus woke up on Christmas morning. Was he still a werewolf? It was hard to tell at that point. Really, he wouldn't know until the next full moon. He went down to the kitchen where his father was reading the Daily Prophet and his mother was just putting food on a plate for him.

"Santa come last night?" Remus asked.

"Well, he ate a lot of the cookies you left out and all the milk. He didn't eat all of the cookies though, I think he must have gotten full," his mother said. "So we will just eat the cookies ourselves."

"How can he get full?" Remus asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. "He must eat over a million cookies a night. I bet he gets sick the next day. I know I get sick when I eat too many sweets."

"It's different with Santa, he gets full at each house hold, but as soon as he enters another house, he isn't full anymore," his father answered.

Remus thought that over. Well, Santa was more magical than wizards, it made sense that he'd be different. He knew that if he'd eaten a lot of cookies and then went through the floo network, he'd be sick.

After breakfast, he opened his presents, which were all pleasing enough. He didn't have his one present yet though.

He actually looked forward to the next full moon. He didn't have to worry about turning into a monster anymore. As the days got closer, he knew that Santa hadn't been able to help him. He was having the same side effects he always got. On the night of the full moon, he was a werewolf, locked away in the basement. There were just some wishes that couldn't come true.

* * *

A/N: Here is part of the stories, I'll post more soon. Been busy with holidays but I thought you'd want some. I had fun writing about the Weasley's. I want to say thank you to all the reviewers and readers who kept up with this story the entire time, even when I didn't update everyday. Look out for the rest of the Christmas Days.


End file.
